


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰17

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空历史向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。人物OOC预警，原创人物较多预警。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore - Relationship, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315055
Kudos: 6





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰17

艾勒·威尔这个小伙子尽管年纪不大，却从很小的时候就显示出不同于常人的天赋，他机敏善辩，又极会察言观色，所以等他年满十六周岁，他的父亲伦纳德·威尔就任其凭着自己的意愿尝试去各个领主的领地任职。艾勒深得布特侯爵的赏识，伦纳德第一时间就派人联系了这个能干的小儿子。艾勒亦深知如今的局势一触即发，自己的家族一直在明面上支持大王子殿下，若是被威斯克斯公爵篡权成功，按照公爵那睚眦必报的性子，势必会遭到凶狠的报复。布特家族家底丰厚，本来在政治立场上并没有非常明确的站队，但是侯爵本人非常不喜欢埃德加本人那种傲慢无礼的个性，再说阿不思·邓布利多殿下本就是合法的国王继承人之一，而且是比较符合侯爵心意的一位，艾勒几乎没有费多大气力，就劝说布特侯爵答应了出兵的请求。

一周前就已从皇都里失踪的二王子阿不福思与小公主阿莉安娜，此刻已到达林斯特城堡。这里曾是邓布利多家族的度假别苑，地处偏僻，几乎已在边境之上，阿不福思打定主意要在这里暂避风头，若是皇都的动乱仍旧得不到有效的遏制，他就决定带着小妹妹去邻国境内，寻求娶了苏格兰国王独女的堂兄亨利的庇护。

尽管已经不是炎热的季节，但是艾伯特·邓布利多国王的尸体在潮湿的空气里已经开始腐烂，皇宫寝殿里开始散发出一股令人掩面而逃的腐臭味。威斯克斯公爵终于让这一位前任国王入土为安，毕竟任其烂成一滩腐肉并不是什么明智的选择，还会为自己招来骂名。宫殿里的氛围就犹如这秘而不宣的死讯一般，笼罩着诡异与不祥的气息，宫中原先的侍卫们有很大一部分或被杀或被遣散，空余的位置都有埃德加亲自带来的卫兵填充，而侍女们仍旧保留了大部分，因为埃德加并不把女人当回事。她们不知道自己是否能在这场动乱中保住性命，一个个都惶惶不可终日。

威塞克斯公爵的安生日子并没有维持太久，在他急召坎特伯雷大主教托马斯·克莱曼的时候，一支身着火焰家纹铠甲的骑兵在皇都前集结，那是领地离皇都最近的克鲁瓦伯爵。他一贯消息灵通，近水楼台先得月，原来的国王生性懦弱，坐视他们这些领主们拥兵自重，却毫无办法，若让威塞克斯公爵这类强悍角色得势，他们这些领主们的逍遥日子就一去不复返了。既然已成一滩浑水，就由不得是谁都要来搅一搅了。

埃德加忙于应付集结的勤王军队的时候，宫中的警戒大大降低。侍女们中最年长的卡洛琳趁乱钻了一个空子，设计在剩余为数不多皇家卫队的食物中投入剂量足够的迷药，然后费力打开了唯一一条通往外城的密道，让那些年轻的侍女们赶快逃命，自己却往反方向走去。

卡洛琳推开那扇雕花繁复精致的镶铜木门的时候，她感觉屋内光线昏暗，定睛一看，才发现大殿下阿不思静坐在靠近窗口的墨绿丝绒椅子上，正转过脸来望着自己。上了年纪的侍女猛然觉得自己恍惚了一下，仿佛依稀看到这位红发的殿下小时候的模样，那双未掺杂任何杂质的仿若蓝宝石一样的眸子在暗处闪烁着柔和的光芒。“殿下，外面的守卫暂时回不来，时间紧迫，我已经打开了‘彩虹之门’（注1），您也赶快走吧！”阿不思面上的讶异仅仅是一瞬间的，片刻后即恢复如初，他立刻起身问道：“卡洛琳，父王仍旧是在寝殿吗？”“大殿下，您的舅舅已经将陛下下葬了。没有时间了，您要赶快走！相信我，陛下一定也希望您可以活着！”阿不思似乎是做了一个痛苦的决定似地蹙起眉头，闭上双眼，然后复又睁开，这时一个声音从床边帘幔后响起：“与其在这里磨磨蹭蹭，不如出去以后再做打算。”卡洛琳被这突兀的声音吓了一大跳，她看到帘幔被掀起后，一位金发的贵族青年神色傲慢，嘴角带着若有若无的弧度。阿不思急忙补充道：“这是我的朋友，他是站在我们这一边的。”卡洛琳此时也顾不上纠结盖勒特的真实身份，她迅速地带着两位殿下通过密道离开了宫殿。

又是一个惨淡的月夜，阿不思用厚实的黑斗篷将自己的眉眼都拢于其中，让人看不真切，但是隐隐中让旁观者觉得他忧伤无比又心事重重。他正在匆匆赶往伦纳德·威尔的封地，他的选择并不多，他想指望这一位老臣的威望以及他也许还未改变的拳拳之心。

埃德加首战失利，他的军队比起克鲁瓦伯爵的骑兵来稍逊一筹，那些骑兵都是精挑细选的强悍角色，身材高大，加上被克鲁瓦以每人二十个金币的赏金所诱惑，作战的时候都分外勇猛。威塞克斯公爵退回宫殿里的时候，他怎么也想不到他那位尊贵的“囚犯”已经逃出生天，他暴跳如雷，双目充血，当场就将当日当值的卫兵们推出去砍了脑袋。

盖勒特尽管很想即刻将阿不思带回纽蒙迦德堡，但他很清楚阿不思不会乖巧地主动跟着他离开，他打从心底觉得威塞克斯公爵是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，志大才疏，根本就不是他美丽的红发恋人的对手。这位日耳曼人的小殿下完美继承了他父亲的野心勃勃与母亲的善妒、工于心计，他盘算着，想既让阿不思就范，又让埃德加这个粗人受制于人。

尽管邓布利多国王生前除了过于懦弱之外并没有别的恶行，却在身故后被贬低地一文不值，那些饿狼似的领主们一个个都目光贪婪，觊觎着那高高在上的王座。这个国度已经陷入了一阵疾风骤雨的动乱之中，无数无辜者的鲜血即将渗入深色的泥土里。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：即为密道的名字，彩虹在旧约里是获得新生的意思。


End file.
